<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting Love Bloom by NyamiRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314684">Letting Love Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyamiRose/pseuds/NyamiRose'>NyamiRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hector, Reader, Romance, and Rope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Creampie, Embedded Images, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Hector being cute af in nature, Hector with fairytale princess vibes, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Smut, but you're making love to Hector so not TOO rough, lube is the most important item in any picnic basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyamiRose/pseuds/NyamiRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the opportunity to relax finally arose in the form of a picnic in the woods near your home, you jumped at the chance to spend time together, eating sandwiches, admiring nature, and if Hector allowed it- getting tied up in the experience. Except this time, <i>you</i> hoped to be the one in charge...</p><p>Sequel to: A Tender Dissolution</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector (Castlevania)/Reader, Hector (Castlevania)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hector, Reader, Romance, and Rope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting Love Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Castlevania Afterdark Imagines on tumblr.<br/>Inspired by the floral ropework of DaMotta Fabio.</p><p>Examples of his photography and other images I referenced while writing this are included in this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That frenzied night of rope was months ago now, and while the interest was still there, life had gotten in the way. Obligations kept you and Hector from planning out anything similar. Your bedroom was still blessed with intimacy, but no flowers, and no rope. </p><p>“Soon” was the word often on both your lips when one of you prompted the other, but it didn’t feel like a promise. The love was still there, things were just... busier now.</p><p>So when the opportunity to relax finally arose in the form of a picnic in the woods near your home, you jumped at the chance to spend time together, eating sandwiches, admiring nature, and if Hector allowed it… getting<em> tied up </em> in the experience. Except this time, <em> you </em> hoped to be the one in charge.</p><p>You packed the picnic basket. Hector had offered to do it himself, but you needed to make sure everything was accounted for: the gingham blanket, plates, utensils, napkins, lemonade, sandwiches, fresh fruit and veggies, flowers from the garden, safety shears, lube, and multiple hanks of jute rope.</p><p>Just as you’d hidden the less traditional picnic items beneath other items in the basket, Hector entered the kitchen. He was wearing lightweight clothing, eager to soak up the sun’s rays.</p><p>“Ready?” he asked, a soft smile on his face. “Yes. Let’s go,” you replied, scooping up the basket on one arm and offering the other to Hector. He locked his arm in yours and you both headed outdoors.</p><p>The walk was calm, charming. All the critters in the woods would normally skitter away upon their home being intruded, but they seemed content to linger in Hector’s presence. The scene was idyllic, with birds singing and small creatures frolicking. It felt like a fairytale.</p><p>You eventually found a small clearing and began to set up. You were careful to take everything out yourself, handing it to Hector to arrange. Eventually, all that was left in the basket were the items he wasn’t aware of.</p><p>You snuggled up to him on the picnic blanket. The sun was high, but the trees shaded the picnic spot, just enough cover to keep things from getting uncomfortably warm. You both worked your way through the food and drink. </p><p>You chatted occasionally. Hector would point out a creature and tell you something about it. A squirrel first, then the various kinds of birds. Someone else might have considered it useless tidbits, but as Hector’s eyes lit up as he recalled the first time he ever saw an owl up close, it felt like being privileged to the most precious knowledge in the world. </p><p>He suddenly stopped talking, his eyes focused on something in the bushes. You looked- it was a deer, strangely close to your proximity. You both stayed silent, Hector’s gaze transfixed on the creature’s.</p><p>Eventually the deer trotted away as if nothing had ever happened . Hector smiled and sighed, “Beautiful.”</p><p>Your hand made its way to his chin, turning him to face you, “Indeed.” He blushed and laughed nervously, realizing you weren’t talking about the deer.</p><p>You leaned up to brush your lips against his, barely a kiss.“I brought a present for you,” you divulge in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Oh?” Hector’s eyes drifted closed at the feeling of yours lips and remained that way. He was pliable in your embrace, your hand on his cheek. You pushed gently, guiding him by the jaw to lay down on the blanket. You unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, placing a kiss to his collarbone. You heard him gasp in your ear, his body already sensitive.</p><p>“Undress please, Hector.” You instructed, moving back to the picnic basket. He obeyed, his mind slowly coming out of the fog your kiss had left him in. </p><p>He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, handing it over to you. As you tucked it away safely inside the basket you removed a jute hank, leaving the coil of rope out on the blanket in promise of more to come. Excitement lit up in his eyes, a little smile on his lips as he removed his pants, and like before you tucked them away to add another handful of rope to the pile. By the time he was bare there was an ample stack of supplies by your side, the bottle of lube glistening in the sunlight.</p><p>Nearly ready, you grabbed one last item as you turned to face him: the fresh flowers. His blush darkened at the sight of them, obviously remembering how he had used them on you.</p><p>“Payback?” he asked, mirth in his voice. “Reciprocation,” you corrected him, as you took one of the flowers and tucked it behind your ear.</p><p>As you moved over to him he immediately reached to embrace you, fingertips tickling your sides, tracing your ribs, tugging at nipples, and you reacted in-kind. You slid your leg between his, pressing against his length and he moaned, arching into it. Before he could begin to move against you in earnest, you shifted away to grab some rope.</p><p>He whined at the lack of contact and sat up, moving to stand. “Stay there. Just sit, please,” you told him, finding the halfway point of the rope in your hands. He complied, and you shifted to kneel behind him, his body slotted between your thighs, your chest up against his back.</p><p>You bound his hands first, arms up behind his head, then continued to work over his chest. He sighed, eyes falling closed on their own as he focused on the texture of the rope as it pulled over his skin, the cinch on his body as you pulled the bindings taut. At various points you took a flower and set it in the ropework.</p><p>“You’ll be a masterpiece soon,” you whispered into his ear, as you ran a hand along the underside of his thigh to bring his leg up. He whined at the reference to that wonderful night, eager for an encore.</p><p>You tied both his legs to themselves, still placing flowers as you saw fit: morning glories and peonies along his collarbones, orchids and irises adorning his arms and legs, carnations against his chest. The only part of his body untouched by rope was his cock, now hard and dark, jutting up against his stomach.</p><p>You kissed the shell of his ear and he whimpered your name. You kept your lips on him, peppering his face, neck, and shoulders with kisses, while keeping a hand on his chest. You reached for the bottle of lube and with some struggle opened it one handed and brought it to his front.</p><p>Hector gasped, jerking against the rope and your chest, as the first drop of lube hit the head of his dick, letting it drip down his shaft. He tossed his head, pulling against the bindings with little success as he tried to move closer and away, all at once. By the time you capped the bottle he was shuddering in pleasure, tiny gasps escaping his lips.</p><p>“Hmm. Are you alright, Hector?”</p><p>He licked his lips, trying to formulate words through the haze of arousal, “I… yes…. Yes! Please… Please…” He shifted a bit more, desperate for touch, relief, friction, something, anything.</p><p>“Of course, Hector.”</p><p>He let out a shout as your hand curled around his length, pumping him slowly. He couldn’t get off from such slow and gentle strokes, and his whines indicated he was intimately aware of that fact.</p><p>You moved out from behind him, slowly as not to induce panic at the loss of support. You still had one hand wrapped around him, teasing him with loose strokes. You guided Hector to recline until he was on his back on the blanket.</p><p>He was gasping, need evident in his eyes, and you realized the same desire was likely in your own gaze as well. You weren’t immune to the situation. His moans and writhing and erection all had you quite aroused. Your hand released his length and he cried out, until he saw your hand travel between your own thighs. Hector tried to steady his breath in the lull, but gave up on that endeavor as you moaned loudly, fingering yourself.</p><p>“My love… please…” He begged again, knowing you wanted relief as well.</p><p>You pulled your fingers from yourself and wrapped them around his erection again, mounting him, lining him up with your entrance, but not quite letting him enter yet.</p><p>Your eyes locked with his as you brought yourself down on his cock, feeling the head push past muscle, that exquisite stretch, and your body flush against his. You were both panting, lust and love intertwined, indistinguishable from each other, flowing through your bodies and permeating the air.</p><p>Hector nodded once, and you began to move, hips rising then coming back down in one deliberate motion, giving you both time to adjust to the position and Hector’s restraints. You bounced again and again, riding him with increasing desperation as his length filled you, rubbing all the right spots, bringing you both closer to that peak.</p><p>Hector strained his arms against the rope, yearning to touch you, grab your hips, your hair, to suck your nipples, your neck, to kiss you deeply, <em> anything </em>, but to no avail. His moans turned to whimpers, as the deprivation of touch other than your hips against his drove him wild.</p><p>Sensing his need, you placed your hands on his pectorals, palms spread amongst the flowers secured in the rope criss-crossing his chest. Petals and leaves fell apart with every slam of your body onto Hector’s cock. Like Hector, the flowers were coming apart under your hands.</p><p>“Ah… please, more! I’m… close!” Hector warned between moans.</p><p>You smiled down at him, “I… know, Hector… I am too!” you doubled down on your efforts to reach orgasm, increasing your pace, and sparing a hand to caress yourself, beckoning your end.</p><p>A few more thrusts and the pleasure peaked. You threw back your head in a feral groan, body twitching and the hand on Hector’s chest gripping onto the rope there. Hector soon followed with a cry, the pressure of your muscles, the rope, his senses somehow both overstimulated and deprived, all of it pushed him to orgasm, his thick cum spilling inside you.</p><p>You were tempted to collapse on him, but Hector was still tied up. You allowed yourself to soak in the moment: Hector, a mess, eroticism and sensuality tied up in jute. His face flushed, his lips parted as he panted. The blue in his eyes was starting to reappear, no longer eclipsed by the black of ecstasy. The flowers were no more, petals and stems scattered across his chest, some caught between the rope bindings, others drifting off his sides as it rose and fell with each breath. You raised a hand to brush away the locks of his hair clinging to the sweat on his face, his gaze darting around, trying to focus in a haze of overstimulation.</p><p>You rose off of him and he groaned, his body sensitive and trembling with the aftermath of pleasure. You sat at Hector’s side, running one hand through his hair in reassurance, while the other worked to release him from the rope, pulling strands slowly, softly, letting him feel the braided texture pass over his skin.</p><p>He whimpered at the feel of the rope, at the tension of his bindings relinquishing their grip, at the euphoria of the moment drifting away and bringing him back down to earth. You continued to run a hand through his hair, now more diligently to keep him tethered, distracting him from his rapidly fading high.</p><p>Soon all the rope was off his body and he let out a long sigh, slowly flexing his muscles; fingers and toes, forearms and calves, inwards from his extremities until he began to sit up on his own.</p><p>“I… thank you, for that. I loved it... I love you,” Hector declared as he sat up, holding onto you for support. You gathered him into your arms and held him close, rocking your bodies together in time.</p><p>You held him there, until the shudders subsided, until gasps became deep breaths, and until the lust melted away, leaving love to bloom in rays of sunshine.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Mod Rose</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>